<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by novoselics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747149">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics'>novoselics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character introspect, owltober 2020, pretty much everyone is mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspect in Luz Noceda for the first day of Owltober 2020 by @bisces_ on twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As many people here know, I am Luz Noceda, the human. That wouldn’t be strange where I’m from, but to the people of the boiling isles, I am a foreign creature. I’m not complaining, or at least not that much, I love it here, but I miss my mother. But here, I have friends, and I consider them a found family. </p>
<p>	The boiling isles is strange, but nobody here seems to think that, to everyone else, I am the strangest thing in Bonesborough. However, the only people to tell me that, I now have great relationships with. I never really had friends back home, but here I have a few, and someone who will hopefully be more (someday). I’m not rid of bullies here, but the positives balance the negatives out. </p>
<p>	First, there is Eda, my mentor. She’s the reason I’m here, and the reason I can’t get back home, but let’s not dwell on that part. She’s become like a second mother to me, I wonder what it’d be like if she met my mom. Anyways, she’s taught and helped me through everything here, and agreed to teach me everything she can with glyphs, and we have a lot of fun together. She always says I remind her of a younger version of herself. </p>
<p>	Then there’s Willow. Willow and I became friends under “special circumstances”, AKA I pretended to be her abomination. But we are totally cool now, and sometimes we play one on one games of grudgby. She’s really funny and a lot less shy when you get to know her. Another plus is that she gives really good advice and is really good at being able to comfort you. I’ve met her dads a few times, and I can see where she gets her personality from, and good cooking skills. </p>
<p>	Gus is really fun to just be around. Whenever I say something that isn’t on the boiling isles, he always asks to know more about it for the Human Appreciation Society. So whenever we hang out, he always leaves like a sponge soaked with information. He is also an aspiring comedian, and that leads to him and King getting along well. He also likes to talk to Eda about the random human junk she brings back here, well, used to bring back here.</p>
<p>	One person who has made my demon realm experience a lot more complicated, is Amity Blight. I don’t know what we would consider each other, but I know that we’re at least friends, and hopefully something more. When we first met, she wasn’t too fond of me, our relationship was like Hecate and Azura in book two. But now, especially after grom, it’s more like Hecate and Azura in book five. Well maybe not to that stage yet, but we’re getting there (hopefully). She used to be friends with Willow, and they’ve finally reconciled, and she is now ex-friends with Boscha. </p>
<p>	I’m not really sure about Edric and Emira, I guess you consider us to be friends, although I’m only ever near them when I hang out with Amity. They both seem to like me, and I like them too, although whenever I’m near them I start blushing, stupid bi panic! But I don’t mind, they are naturally very flirty people, and pranksters. They seem to always find something to bother Amity about, especially that cute little nickname they gave her, mittens. </p>
<p>	But there are downsides to living in the boiling isles. I really miss home, but only for my mother. I have everything I’ve ever wanted here, except her. I really don’t know how she would feel about all of this, witchcraft and such. She’s not very religious, but she does go to church occasionally, and she has a bible and cross. That’s why I haven’t come out to her yet, I don’t know how she would react. I don’t think she’d be mad at me, but it would definitely take her some getting used to. </p>
<p>	I don’t know what I’m gonna say to her when I get back, but I guess I have quite a bit of time to think about it, since the whole portal situation. I didn’t have to do it, but I felt like it was my duty to, after all Eda has done for me. She’s helped me do so much, things I had never even thought about doing in the human world, and that made me want to help her in any ways possible. </p>
<p>	But I will get through this, I, Luz Noceda, fearless champion, will be fine in the Boiling Isles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! this is my first day of doing the owltober prompts (from @ bisces_ on twitter)! i am very excited to be doing the rest of the month and it's gonna be very fun for me. tysm for reading, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos &lt;&lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>